User talk:Legoboyvdlp
You want some free items? I have a few pipes and gypsums and you can have some solar cells too. They are really no use to me. :) 03:05, September 28, 2013 (UTC) OK! Not the cells though. ;) How much? 19:31, October 1, 2013 (UTC) I'll go ten per item, but you can save them up for when I need the clicks. So I send you all you need and you wont click until I need them. Is this okay? 07:17, October 2, 2013 (UTC) OK! 18:59, October 2, 2013 (UTC) PS. How many do you have? I have lots. How many do you need? 00:17, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Maybe 16? :P HAve you got that many? 10x16=160. Need any right now? 16:47, October 3, 2013 (UTC) 16 gypsum, I can send you them, but I don't need the clicks as yet. You may even be level 6 before I need them. That is okay though as I'll help you through the next level for free. 23:04, October 3, 2013 (UTC) OK! Tell me when! Thanks buddy! 19:25, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the barnstar. If you need the pipes just say when you I can send you them too. I can give half for free if you like. 22:04, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I forogt my legoboyvdlp password. I will try to get it back. 14:39, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Just tell me once you find it. You can get it a new password when they send you an email after you click "forgot my password." Try that, if you don't know your email you can do the same for that too and it may give you a security questions or send your password to another email address. I hope you figure it out though. Good luck. 05:55, October 30, 2013 (UTC) I know; it seems like a glitch. I'm going to try again on a different PC. 14:11, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Did you have any luck in retrieving your password? 03:36, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey! How are you getting on with rank 6? Just thought I would see how you are going. :) 12:05, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Store Hey, let me know when your store is opened for business! So i can remove the notice and give you a small surprise :D 22:03, October 3, 2013 (UTC) It's finished, I'll add more later. Thanks! 19:40, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Ok, your store is now opened! Heres some help to get you started! 04:09, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Wow! Thanks! You don't mind if I use the code as a guide to make my own cupoun? 19:11, October 5, 2013 (UTC) BTW can you fix my userpage? It doesn't work. 19:18, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Hallo?? 16:45, October 7, 2013 (UTC) No problem! you can use the coupon here as a guide! :P and i fixed your user page! 00:27, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Userspace coupon Hi I've moved the coupon you made for your store to User:Legoboyvdlp/Bricks 'n More/Coupon so it's under your userspace rather then the mainspace. Cheers, 02:35, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Same with the badge. Not a mainspace template User:Legoboyvdlp/GF/GFRank1 03:46, October 29, 2013 (UTC) OK, thanks A3K. PS. The link to the badge doesn{t work. 21:30, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I'd stuffed up the move. it had User:User: at the start :-p In the intended place now 10:29, October 31, 2013 (UTC)